The measurement of high frequency physical parameters is often made more difficult by the presence of resonances within the measurement system. It is relatively easy to build a transducer capable of measuring the low frequency (<5 kHz) phenomena with little or no distortion. However for higher frequencies (typically >5 kHz for pressure and >20 kHz for vibration) it is difficult to make a transducer that does not begin to distort the signal due to internal resonances or resonances caused by the interaction of the transducer and the system to be measured.